User blog:Sibuna4evs/Hunter the Queen of Demigods
Once upon a time there's was this beautiful little princess that lived in the world of Gods. She believed she could be like them, but she was royalty and unable to be a demigod. She still believed she could be one though. *The little princess, Hunter, lived in a grand castle in this royal place known as Equestria *Her mother, Sibby, ruled and awaited her daughter to grow old enough to take the throne *Hunter asked her mummy if when she gets the throne could she meet the demigods *The queen laughed and told her yes, because she was magical and had the power to do anything *So little princess Hunter waited patiently everyday and prayed for the day she'd be crowned the queen of equestria. *When that day finally came, Hunter bounced with joy and made her first proclamation, that she'd meet the demigods~! *At first, the gods were hesitant to let just a mere teen go meet their children, but they always heard her prayers and knew she was a genuine little girl. *Queen Hunters guards escorted the most popular demigods over to the palace in Equestria in their royal carriage. *At long last the princess was getting what she wanted. She talked with the demigods for hours. She asked them so many questions that they had to take a water break every 10 minutes. *Her mother, Sibby, sat down and listened to her ask millions of questions and decided she'd write a "fiction" about the demigods and humans mixing together *The book became national in Equestria and all of America. *The gods weren't pleased with their secrets being thrown out in the open, but no one believed it was true *Queen hunter had her friends visit everyday, but she wasn't allowed in their camp, or in the outside world because of her royal standards. Her friends decided that they'd cast a spell so she'd appear different to everyone on the outside world. *Queen hunter knew that she had to get married soon, but she was so caught up with her demigod friends, her royal duties became less important. Her mother decided that this was a problem. *She told Hunter she wasn't allowed to hang out with the demigods until she found a suitor *So the Queen picked one *He wasn't a normal one either *No. He was the best. *He was a demigod *le gasp *You can imagine this caused and outburst everywhere *1)HE'S A DEMIGOD *2)SHE'S HAS TO MARRY A PRINCE *3)HE SAID YES *4)THE KINGDOM OUTRAGED AT THIS HALF GOD BEING THEIR KING *5)They were madly in love none the less *The Queen asked her kingdom if *they'd let her make a new lawstating she didn't have to marry a prince/king. The young man talked with the gods and they let him go for it. Sibby, however, was not happy with this. In the end, her mother let her be in love and the kingdom voted for the law to be in act. Hunter got her dream. She got to marry/learn about/be friends with demigods. *~ZE END~ * * * Category:Blog posts